Because I Like You
by BikoNeko
Summary: A Squall and Selphie fanfic. After getting their hearts broken and helping each other out, Selphie's attempt to get Squall to warm up to her turns into something much more... *Squalphie contest entry for the Seiftis Forever Message Board*
1. 'Waiting', Huh? Yeah, Right...

Because I Like You  
by BikoNeko/PokeSqrt

* * *

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII and its characters belong to Squaresoft, not I. 

Author's Notes: This is a one-shot Squalphie (Squall Leonhart&Selphie Tilmitt) fanfic that is my entry to a contest at the Seiftis Forever Message Board (http://pub18.ezboard.com/bseiftisforever). If you don't like the pairing, I suggest that you don't read this fic if you will just flame me. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy! 

* * *

PART 1 'Waiting', Huh? Yeah, Right... 

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she desperately clung onto him. "Please... Please, don't be mad at me anymore..." 

"Let go," he said in a low growl. 

"NO! No, I'll never let go!" 

Squall managed to pry himself away from the hysterical brunette and held his gunblade up threateningly so that she would keep her distance. The look on her face had almost made him want to just let it be and allow her to take him into her arms again. _Almost_. 

He refused to let himself feel sorry for her. He could never allow himself to forgive her after what she had done. "How could you?" he asked, his voice dripping with venom. "How could you?! And with _him_ of all people!" 

"I didn't mean it!" Rinoa cried. "Squall, hold me... Please...please tell me it's going to be all right..." 

_'It's going to be all right, Rinoa...'_ He used all his willpower to prevent himself from saying those words. He loved her so much but he despised her for what she did. He couldn't just hold her and tell her what she wanted to hear. He couldn't pretend that he didn't hear her try seduce his greatest rival. She had gone for someone else behind his back and she lied to him. If he couldn't trust her, how could he love her? 

"It's over," he said coldly. "Fuck off." 

She shook her head in disbelief. "No..." She pushed the gunblade away and stepped closer to him. "Please, Squall..." 

Before she could come any closer, he stepped back and ran away. 

"SQUALL!!!!!!!!" she called out as she ran and tried to catch up with him. "I LOVE YOU, SQUALL!!!!!!!" 

The heartbroken young man ran as fast as his feet could take him. He didn't look back because he feared he would not be strong enough to resist the urge to tell her he loved her, too, and run back into her arms. He just kept running and never looked back as the love of his life called out to him. 

~*~*~*~

Squall hastily made his way to the training center. Maybe battle with a few T-Rexaurs would help him clear his mind. The incident with Rinoa earlier that evening really messed him up. 

"Hey, Squall." Squall spotted a familiar green-eyed brunette by the training center's entrance waving to him with her nunchakus in one hand. "Hiya!" 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Oh, nothing really," Selphie replied. "I just thought I'd come train tonight. You?" 

"Same thing." 

"Great! Hey, you wanna train together? Come on, it'll be fun!" 

"...Whatever." 

"Whoo-hoo! Let's go!" The giddy brunette grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the training center. When she found a good place for battle, she got into fighting stance and winked at Squall. "Promise you won't kick my butt, okay, Squall?" 

"...Whatever." 

~*~*~*~

"YIPPEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Selphie cheered as she did a victory pose. "Ha! I beat you, Squall!" She then walked over to Squall and handed him a potion. 

"I have my own," Squall said as he took a potion out of his pocket and used some on himself. 

"Wanna have another battle?" Selphie asked. "I promise I'll go easy on you." 

"No. I'm going to train on my own." 

Selphie took him by the arm to stop him from leaving. "Hey, what's the matter?" She had a worried look on her usually cheery face. "Something the matter? Come on, talk to me. Hey, I think you faked during the battle! Squall, what's the matter...?" 

"Leave me alone." 

"Squall..." 

"Come on, tell me what's wrong, okay! Did you and Rinoa fight or something...?" 

"It's...none of your business..." 

"It IS that, isn't it?! I know if you're lying or not!" 

"No, you don't." 

"Well...okay, yeah, so I _can't_ tell if you're lying or not but...I know something's bothering you. Tell me, Squall, I'm your friend, right?" 

"..." 

"Hey, let's go to the 'secret spot'. To talk about things, all right? Anything you want, okay?" 

"..." 

"I'll help you cheer up!" She pulled him along with her to the secret spot. "Come on, please?" 

"...Whatever." 

"Let's catch up on things. We haven't really hung out together ever since you became commander, have we? It'll be fun. I'll tell you all about what I've been up to. Well, me and Irvy-- OH HYNE, I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Selphie covered her eyes when they got to the secret spot and she saw that a couple was already there. 

"What the--" Squall froze when the young man looked up from the make-out session with his girlfriend. 

"OH MY GOODNESS!!" Selphie had peeked through her fingers and saw who the young couple was. 

"You bastard!" Squall lunged at the startled blonde man and reached for his neck. 

"GET THE FUCK OFFA ME!!!" Seifer yelled as he punched Squall. The impact of the punch caused Squall to fall hard onto the ground but he quickly got up and charged for the taller teenager again. 

"Squall, stop it!" Quistis ordered as she got in front of Seifer and held her arms out as if to protect him. "What in the world is the matter with you, Squall?!" 

"That fucking son of a bitch..." the furious young man muttered, eyes lowered to the floor. "He...he and Rinoa...they...they were together...I heard them...they..." He paused and then glared at Seifer. "I heard Rinoa come on to him... HE TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" 

"What!" Quistis faced Seifer with a hurt look in her orbs of azure. "You were with Rinoa?" She stepped away from him and shook her head sadly. "I thought we had something... I guess not." And with that, she ran away. 

"Quistis!" Seifer called out as he ran after her. 

Selphie felt a pain in her chest as she stared at Squall. "So you and Rinoa...?" 

"We've over," he said bitterly. 

"Maybe you just misheard... Don't jump to conclusions, Squall. I know she still loves you. Always." 

"Oh really? I don't think I know where that love was when I heard her this morning." He closed his eyes and looked back on what happened that day. 

~*~*~*~

_(flashback)_

He headed for her room and smiled to himself. He couldn't suppress that small smile as he thought of the happy look on her face when he told her of his surprise for her. 

"It's been so long, please stay a while..." 

He began to wonder who his girlfriend was talking to. He lifted his hand to knock on the door but froze when an all too familiar voice replied. 

"I gotta go now," Seifer's voice said. 

"Stay and we'll catch up on things. Just a few minutes..." 

Hearing those words was like a stab to his heart. He could sense that seductive tone in her voice and his world suddenly collapsed around him. 

"I missed you. Stay with me awhile, Seifer..." 

Squall left as quickly as possible. He couldn't bear to hear anymore. He had given her his heart and she had been careless with it. He decided to end it once and for all the next time he saw her. 

_'That bitch. If that's the way it's going to be then fine. It's all over. I'll never fall in love again.'_

_(end flashback)_

~*~*~*~

Selphie rubbed her arms as Squall finished his story. It was starting to get chilly and her yellow dress really wasn't made for the cold but she wanted to stay and help out her friend. 

"Squall..." she began softly. 

"Don't tell me to get back with her," he snapped. 

"No, I wasn't going to do that." Selphie squatted on the ground and pulled Squall down with her. "Sit." 

He acquiescently sat down and waited for what she had to say. 

"Squall," she began. "Tell me your feelings." 

"Why?" 

"Because." 

"..." 

"Well, I have to know what you're thinking so I can help you." 

"I don't need help." 

"Then just talk to me, okay?" 

"..." 

"I know how bad you are with emotions. You're just gonna shut the world out, aren't you? And never let anybody near your heart? Well, I won't let you shut **me** out! I'm tired of you being cold to everyone just because you can't handle your own feelings! You either kill me or talk to me. It isn't hard. I promise I won't laugh or anything." 

Squall was starting to get irritated and got up to leave. Selphie frowned and followed him. 

"I told you I wouldn't let you shut me out and I'm gonna follow you until you talk to me!" 

"..." 

When he got to his room, he turned around and faced her. "Go to your room," he said. 

"I'm not listening to your orders until you talk to me." 

"Fine. Be that way." He hurried into his room and shut the door before the persistent brunette could come in. 

"Fine," she grumbled. "_You_ be that way! Hmph!" She spun around on one heel and marched away.


	2. Destined to Not Be Together

Author's Notes: The song belongs to me. Thank you. ^_^ 

* * *

PART 2 Destined to Not Be Together 

"Hey! You!" 

"What? Me?" 

"I'm givin' you detention!" 

"_What_? But I didn't even do anything!" 

"You were littering, ya know!" 

"No, I wasn't!" 

"What, huh? Ya wanna fight?" 

"You're on!" 

The indignant redhead grabbed Raijin by his vest and forced him to the wall. 

"HEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!" the panic-stricken Disciplinary Committee member cried. "FUJIN!!! SEIFER!!! HELP, YA KNOW!!!!!!!" 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Selphie cut in and split the two apart. "What do you two think you're doing?!" 

"This numbskull here accused me with something I didn't do!" the red-haired SeeD cadet said, pointing at Raijin. 

"I saw him throw a piece of paper, ya know!" Raijin said. 

"I threw it in the TRASH CAN! That's where it belongs, you idiot!" 

"I'm not an idiot, you--" 

"Okay, STOP!" Selphie ordered. "Raijin, just leave him alone, okay?" 

"But--" 

"OKAY?" 

"..." 

"Well?" 

"...Fine." 

Selphie motioned for the young man to leave and then she faced Raijin. "I thought the Headmaster told Seifer that no one but the Garden Festival Committee was allowed in the Quad? You're not supposed to be here!" 

"He never told us that..." 

"What?" She then looked around and realized that Seifer and Fujin were no where to be found. "Hey, where're the others?" 

"I dunno... They kinda disappeared, ya know?" 

_'Maybe Seifer's not here because of what happened last night... But...then why isn't Fujin here?'_ She was a little bewildered because it was rare that the posse were not together, especially when they were on duty. "Do you have any idea why they're not here?" 

"Well, we were supposed ta meet here but they didn't come." 

"Let's go see if they're in their rooms. I have to talk to Seifer about something." 

Selphie and Raijin left the Quad and headed for the dormitory. 

"Why isn't anyone allowed in the Quad anyway?" Raijin asked along the way. 

"Oh, we're setting up a play." 

"So that's why there was that stage there..." 

"Yeah. Oh, hey, will you join the Festival Committee??? Please???" 

"...No." 

"Hm...okay...fine..." 

When they reached Fujin's room, Selphie knocked on the door. "Fujin? Are you there?" 

"Yo, Fujin!" 

The two glanced at each other as no one responded. A few knocks later, Fujin, with her silver hair sticking out in every direction, appeared at the door. 

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Selphie said. "Were you still sleeping?" 

"Uh...AFFIRMATIVE..." 

The brunette leaned over a little to the male Disciplinary Committee member and whispered, "_I thought she had an eye patch on her **left** eye..._" 

"_Yeah, me too..._" he whispered back. 

_"Ow! Damn!"_

Selphie stepped inside and took a look around. The room was a mess. Not at all of how she expected it to be. 

_"Dammit! How do you buckle this thing?!"_

"Hey..." Selphie's green eyes scanned the room carefully and she then began to walk to the source of the grumbling. 

"NO! DON'T!" Fujin shrieked. 

The curious girl looked went towards the closet and began to open it. "I wonder what-- IRVY???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

There he was, Selphie's boyfriend, and undoubtedly soon to be ex-boyfriend, topless and with pants wide open. 

He turned a deep crimson. "Uh...hi...sweetie..." 

"What're you doin' in Fujin's room?" Raijin asked. 

"Irvy..." Selphie kept her head lowered and her clenched fists at her sides. "Were you...with her...?" 

"Um..." The cowboy was under extremely high pressure and could feel his pants getting a bit wet. "U-Um...k-k-k-kinda?" 

Raijin gulped. "I'm just...g-gonna go look for Seifer...ya know...?" He quickly fled the room and felt very, _very_ lucky that he was not in Irvine's shoes. He snickered lightly as he thought of how much worse it would be for the poor man if Selphie was equipped with her nunchakus or with premenstrual syndrome. He was such a fool for messing with Fujin AND Selphie. 

_'Huh? What's that?'_ He stopped in his tracks upon hearing a soft sobbing sound. _'Is someone hangin' around in the halls? I gotta go check.'_ He followed the sound and eventually found a beautiful young lady sitting down against a wall with her head buried in her arms. He was about to reprimand her for loitering when it hit him that this woman was crying. After some scrutinizing, he recognized who the raven-haired girl was. She gasped and looked up when she heard him take one step closer. 

"Uh...yo..." he greeted. 

She immediately stood up and wiped her tears. "H-Hello..." There was a long, awkward pause between them before either of them spoke up. "I'm breaking the rules, aren't I? I'm sorry, I won't do it again." 

"Nah, nah, it's okay." He contemplated for a while before he asked, "So why were you cryin'?" He then realized how insensitive he must have seemed and was about to apologized when she replied. 

"I'm kind of having...man problems," she said. "You know what I mean?" 

"Oh. What kind of man problems?" He scolded himself for letting his curiosity get the best of him again. 

She forced a small smile and wrapped her arms around herself. "Well you see..." 

~*~*~*~

Rinoa wiped her tears and rushed to Seifer's room. Now that Squall had broken up with her then maybe she and her flaxen-haired ex-beau could get back together. She was hurt when Squall declared that their relationship was over but she would respect his wishes and leave him be. She had missed Seifer and could have sworn there was something between them when he had come into her room that morning. Of course, he had gone for a professional purpose but while they had conversed, she could feel remorse for letting such a man like him slip through her fingers and believed that if they gave it a second chance, they could really make it work. She felt that she and Squall had drifted apart. All those times that he had ignored her gave her time to remember how things had been with Seifer and she soon began to miss him dearly. When he had returned to Garden, she felt compassion for him and maybe over time, compassion had turned into the love she had held for him deep inside her heart. She was torn between the two men in her life but now that she and Squall were over, there might be a chance for her and Seifer. 

"Seifer," she whispered through the door as she knocked. "Seifer, it's me." 

Seifer opened the door and eyed her curiously. "It's after-hours, go back to you dorm, Rinoa." 

"Seifer, I have to tell you something. Something important." 

"What?" 

"Seifer..." She paused for a second. "Seifer, I care for you. Do you think...do you think that...we..." 

"Rinoa..." 

She wiped the tears swelling in her eyes and continued. "I thought about it and...I really think it would work..." 

"Don't you have...what's his face...Puberty Boy?" 

"It wasn't meant to be..." She shook her head. "Seifer, I just want to say...I care for you." 

"You...want us back together...?" 

She nodded. Her eyes looked at him hopefully. "I really think we can make it..." 

"I...I'm sorry. I can't." 

The hopeful look in her eyes suddenly turned to one deeply hurt. 

"You can't expect me to take you back so easily... What makes you think it's so meant to be?" 

"I felt something between us. I'm willing to work on it, I don't care if it pains me!" 

"How can you expect to win me over after what you've done? If it was so meant to be then it would have worked the first time and if you cared so much, you wouldn't hurt me like this!" 

"I didn't hurt you..." 

"Yes, you did. Just because you felt something doesn't mean that I did! I can't believe you think I'd go back to you after what you did! It's all your fault, you know! All your fault! Leave me alone!" 

"Seifer, please! I would never hurt you! I care for you a lot!" 

"And I care for Quistis! It's because of you and that damned Squall...your fault she's gone now! She hates me because she thought I was with you when all I think about is her! She's the only person I've ever lo...lo..." He stopped and was speechless. "Just...just leave me alone!" 

"Seifer--" 

{_SLAM!_} 

~*~*~*~

"And so..." she concluded. "That's...my story..." 

"Oh." Raijin started to feel bad about asking her about it in the first place. "Sorry." 

"N-No... It's okay. I guess I deserved it..." 

"Love...sucks, ya know?" 

She giggled and nodded. "Yes... Maybe if I just leave it alone, I don't have to deal with problems like this. Who would love a selfish girl like me?" 

Raijin placed two large hands onto her slumped shoulders and gave her a reassuring grin. "Don't worry. You'll find someone, ya know?" 

"Thank you...Raijin." 

"You're welcome...Rinoa." 

~*~*~*~

Selphie was sitting on the edge of the stage that the Festival Committee had set up, swinging her legs and humming a tune to herself. "La la la la la..." She stopped and looked up when she sensed the presence of someone else in the Quad. It was dark and the only lights that were on were on the stage so the person was hidden in the shadows and she could not see who it was. "Who's there?" 

"It's me." 

She recognized the usual monotonous tone in his voice. "Squall...what do you want?" 

"The others and I were looking all over for you," he told her. "Were you here all this time?" 

"Yeah..." 

"We knew the Quad was off limits and we asked the other Festival Committee members where you were. Where exactly were you hiding?" 

"I wasn't hiding. I just...wanted to be by myself. I knew you guys would go looking for me sometime so I asked them not to tell you." 

"I see. Well, you shouldn't be here. You have to go back to your dorm. It's after curfew." 

"Curfew shmurfew... What if I don't feel like it? You're not supposed to be here either you know so if I get in trouble, you will, too." 

"Just go to your room." 

"No." 

"Why not?" 

"Because." 

"Why?" 

"It's none of your business!" She frowned and looked down at her feet. 

Squall sighed and went to sit next to her. "If you will allow someone else's mistake to be a burden on you because of love then you shouldn't love at all. It'd make things much easier for me." 

Selphie stood up on stage with a shocked expression on her face. "You shouldn't say that! It's really unbelievable how uncaring you can be. Just because love hurts sometimes doesn't mean that anyone should give up on it because someday, I believe you'll find someone who will care for you and you'll feel the same way so much it hurts. Love may hurt but if you give it a chance, it will give you the kind of hurt you _want_." 

"...Whatever." 

"..." The happy-go-lucky brunette could feel anger boiling up inside of her and tears were starting to sting her eyes. "I've had enough of your aloofness and of you living a big, fat LIE! Can't you for once try not to live up to that reputation you've built for yourself and stop pretending you don't care? I hate it when you talk badly about emotions... I don't expect you to be that Squall Leonhart who doesn't care about anyone. You know I'll understand if you tell me what you really feel, especially now. I know exactly how you must be feeling. Just talk to me...?" 

Squall stared at her with that stoic look of his but once he spoke, it showed Selphie that her pep talk _**did**_ affect him. "I'm sorry," he said. "Everything's just been a living hell since yesterday." 

_'Squall...is finally opening up to me...?'_ She was a little dumbfounded but she smiled and returned to her spot next to him. "So...tell me your feelings." 

"...Sure. Why not?" 

~*~*~*~

Squall looked at the humming girl from the corner of his eye. It was quite a lot to handle with him opening up and neither of them really knew what to say after he told her everything he was feeling. 

"That song," he started in an attempt to break the silence between them. "Where is it from?" 

"It's...a song for the play. I wrote it myself. It's to be sung by the main character, Sofie, after she finds out that the love of her life had been seeing another woman. We don't really have that many people to act in the play so I was chosen to be Sofie. I know everything by heart now." 

"Sing that song." 

"Huh? What? Me? Oh, no. I...I'll probably just bore you...or something. I'm not really that great of a singer and the song hasn't been edited yet. It's just a rough draft of mine." 

"I want to hear you sing." 

"Um...well...all right..." She got up on stage. "Sorry if it stinks, okay?" She cleared her throat and began to sing. "_Once upon a time I was a dreamer..._" 

"Louder." 

She felt herself blush a little as she sang louder. 

_"Once upon a time I was a dreamer   
Once upon a time I dreamt of love   
Thought my dreams would be reality   
I...guess...not... _

You lied to me and always said you cared   
You lied to me and said that you'd be there   
When I called out your name   
It was always the same   
I had to face my troubles alone 

See me now   
See me thrive   
See that I am still alive   
This is how I'll always be   
They say truth shall set you free   
Like a cloud put up so high   
I'll be free in my blue sky   
Without you I'll still be happy   
Good things come to those who wait!"

Selphie grinned sheepishly as Squall applauded her. "Thanks," she muttered as she sat down next to him once again. "It's...kinda weird, though... And DON'T say it was good!" 

"Then I won't." 

"Mm-hmm..." 

"...So...what's the story of the play?" 

"Well... Well, it's basically about two young teenagers falling in love. It starts out with both of them having their own lovers but when they break up with them, the two of them try to help each other out. Corny, I know, but compared to the other ideas we've had, it's a masterpiece. Well, anyway, after that they kinda fall in love." 

"What are their names?" 

"I told you already about Sofie... The guy's name is Spall. Sofie Leanherth and Spall Tirmutt." 

"Strange... I feel as if I've heard those names before. Somewhere... I don't remember." 

"Really? Me too! Kinda weird, huh? Well, you really shouldn't expect the plays we put on to be normal...especially when it's made by Zell..." 

"No kidding." 

"Yeah! Can you believe it? Zell? Write a play? And it was actually the best play out of twenty submissions! He said that one day he'd write a book. His girlfriend _is_ part of the Library Committee. He said he'd dedicate it to her. She'd then always be reminded of him whenever she was checking out books because his book would be so famous that a copy would be taken out each and everyday! He's such a nut..." 

Squall threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. He felt free to do anything with Selphie around. Now that she knew everything, what was the use of suppressing his happiness? 

Selphie's smile widened as she joined him in his merriment. Laughter echoed throughout the empty Quad and the two voices blended in so well together that it almost seemed like they were singing. 

The green-eyed girl turned her attention to the man beside her who was still laughing. He looked so handsome when he smiled and his voice was beautiful when he didn't grumble. "Will you be my Spall?" she instantly blurted out. He stopped and stared at her inquiringly. "Um...well, what I'm trying to say is...well, we don't have an actor to play Spall and I was just wondering...if you would do me this favor?" 

"Selphie--" 

"Please? If it's not too much to ask..." 

"I'm not a good actor." 

"It doesn't matter! We just need someone to play the part. Look, I'll play my part so well that nobody will even _care_ about how bad _your_ acting is." 

"No, I can't..." 

"Please? I'll owe you big time!" 

He looked into her eyes and saw that this really meant a lot to her. It wouldn't be _that_ bad, would it? It wasn't like she was asking him to go on a suicide mission although the idea sounded more appealing than humiliating himself in front of the whole Garden. 

"You can even wear a mask if you want," Selphie offered. 

He didn't know what to say. Should he humiliate himself and make his friend happy or should he turn down the offer and have her crushed? Decision-making suddenly was so much harder for him now that he actually cared for someone and admitted it to himself. It all happened so fast... He would never hear the end of it once everyone saw Garden's lone wolf making a fool out of himself in the Garden Festival Play, singing and dancing. He could just imagine that smug expression on Seifer's malignant face. The thought of it all was giving him the urge to cause some bodily damage to his rival. 

"I won't be dancing, will I?" he asked. 

"No." 

"Or singing?" 

"Weeeell......maybe..." 

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" 

"Okay, fine, you don't have to. Just say you'll do it, please???" 

He knew that turning down the role would upset her a great deal. He could see she wanted him to be a part of it. It would ruin his reputation...but then again, he never really cared about what other people thought. If Selphie was happy then that would be good enough for him. He sighed and jumped off the stage. "...Whatever." 

The overjoyed brunette threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much! I promise this will be worth it!" 

He grinned as he gazed upon her smiling face. _'It's probably worth it more than you think...'_ He shook his head and quickly dismissed the thought. Maybe the lack of sleep clouded his mind. The new emotion stuff could have also been the cause for his strange behavior. Either way, he knew those thoughts were those that he were unfamiliar with. But it sure was nice to see Selphie happy...


	3. Preparations

Author's Notes: Thank you everybody for all the reviews! I thought that I wouldn't get any. ^^ It makes me happy to know that there are Squalphie supporters out there! Squalphie! Whoo-hoo!!! Hope this next chapter isn't bad or anything! Enjoy! Oh, and I hope you're all right with the other couples in the fic! 

* * *

PART 3 Preparations 

Squall entered the Quad, expecting at least Selphie to be there, but found no one. Perhaps it was because of the fact that he came before most students were awake. He took a seat in the front row and decided to wait. That day, all the actors and actresses in the play would start rehearsal so he made sure his schedule was cleared. He also made sure he came exceptionally early. It would be best for him if Seifer didn't see him going into the Quad. The blond could be very nosy and would never give up until he got to the bottom of why Squall was entering a restricted area. 

"Squall! You're early!" Selphie's voice said from behind. 

Squall turned around and could hardly breathe as he watched the angel-like creature walk down towards him. He never in his life expected this small, young woman to look so spectacular. The long, billowing gown of pure white and a pale yellow made the Quad, lit up only by the rays of the rising sun, seem brighter. 

"It's so great to see you've made it!" she said with a big grin on her face. "Hey, you like this dress?" She held up the skirts of the gown and spun around. "I made it myself." 

"All by yourself?" It was surprising to know that she had made such a wonderful creation all by herself. 

"Yeah! You like it?" 

_'You're beautiful...'_ "Why did you make it?" 

"It's for the play. This is the dress that Sofie wears at the ball where she and Spall have their first dance." 

"I see... What? I thought that I wasn't going to dance!" 

"I said that? Oh, I'm so sorry! It seems that you and I have to have a little dance together..." 

"But you said... Why?" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" She hung her head low. "I was so busy with the play and all that it was difficult for me to remember..." She clasped her hands together in apology. "Please forgive me, Squall! I hope you still stay in the play! I need you! I worked so hard on this dress just for you. Everything I'm doing for the play is for you--all for you, Squall... If you leave, all my work would be for nothing..." 

_'All for me...? But...'_ "Why?" 

"Because..." She smiled timidly. "Because, Squall, I like you..." 

_'What? She...likes me? What does she mean by that?'_

"...being in the play." 

For a while there, Squall had felt some kind of disappointment, but shrugged it off as nonsense. 

"You're the only one I want to play Spall," Selphie said. "If you quit...I really wouldn't know what to do. The dance is just a small scene and all we're going to do is have a waltz. A fast dance and a small waltz, that's it. It's just before intermission and before you know it, we'll be dancing off the stage." 

A small dance, was it? He found himself reluctant. Who knew what Selphie's definition of 'small' would be? But she _did_ do all that work. And it was all for _him_. "Why all for me?" he asked. He already felt obliged to stay in the performance but he wanted to know why all her work was dedicated to **him**, Squall Leonheart, of all people. 

"Well..." He could see she was hesitating. "I don't want anyone else to be Spall; you're the only one I'm gonna settle for! You know what they say, "No pain, no gain". I'm doing all this work for you because I want you to stay. If everything I'm doing won't keep you then...then I don't know. I thought that if you knew all this was for you, you'd wanna stay... Everyone else wants you in! I've already put up advertisement for the play and I got some pretty good feedback concerning you! Posters are on the walls, I've put things up on the internet... You being in the play will make it a hit! I want this play to be worth it for everybody..." 

_'Everyone wants me, huh?'_ This idea actually made him feel some kind of satisfaction. "Don't worry about it, I'm staying." 

Her beautiful emerald orbs lit up. "Really?! Booyaka! Thank you!!" She threw her arms around the startled young man and squeezed him tightly. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace. 

Selphie took the opportunity to tell him of the other wonderful news. "Oh, and we have to sing in a couple of scenes..." She shut her eyes and squeezed him tighter, hoping he wouldn't get mad at her, or at least be too unable to breathe that he wouldn't be able to say anything about it. 

"Wha--" 

"How come you never hug me, huh, Squall?" Quistis laughed from behind. 

"Quisty!" Selphie let go of Squall and greeted the blonde ex-instructor. 

"What is he doing here, anyway?" Quistis asked Selphie. "Squall, you should know better than to be in an off-limits area!" 

"Quistis," Selphie began as she grabbed the young man's arm. "Meet Spall Tirmutt." 

"What!?" The older woman looked as if she were ready to burst out laughing. "Squall? Squall Leonheart? _He's_ going to be Spall? He's going to be in the play?!" The girl nodded. Just as expected, Quistis did burst out laughing. She held on to a chair to prevent her from falling to the ground and seemed like she was going to die of laughter. 

Squall looked at his watch. "It's been two minutes, Quistis, I believe it's time for you to stop laughing." 

She finally regained her composure and stood up straight as she wiped away tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Squall, really, I am." 

"So why are _you_ here?" 

She cleared her throat. "I, Quistis Trepe, will be playing the role of Beatrise Armasie." 

"You? An actress? _I_ should be laughing." 

She shrugged. "I had no choice. Selphie asked me, you know how she is." 

"Unfortunately..." 

"Hey!" Selphie cut in. 

Quistis smiled. "I was only joking, don't worry!" 

Selphie faced Squall, putting her hands on her hips. "And what do you mean by, 'unfortunately...'?!" 

"It was nothing," Squall said. Selphie was about to respond to this when she saw the surprised look on his face. She turned around to see what Squall was looking at. 

_'Speak of the devil... What the hell is **he** doing here? Dammit, maybe he saw one of those ads Selphie put up and he's here to torment me. Oh, god, what do I do now?'_ Squall felt a sense of insecurity but he would not dare show this in front of his rival. He glared at him, hoping that when he was spotted, his feeling of uncertainty would be hidden behind the angry look on his face. 

Quistis turned around as well to see why Squall had suddenly looked angry. She quickly turned around again upon seeing who the person was. "_Selphie, what in the world is **he** doing here!?_" she demanded in a whisper. 

Before an answer could be given, his deep, masculine voice announced, "So here I am, Tilmitt." He walked over to the group of people and got that cocky smirk of his when he saw Squall. "Squall, what a surprise. How nice to see you." He came to a halt when he recognized the blonde with her back turned to him. "Quistis..." 

The uneasy woman covered her mouth to muffle her voice. "I'm not Quistis!" 

He then took on a look of seriousness as he placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Quistis...will you please look at me?" 

Quistis immediately pulled away and faced Selphie. "Selphie! What the hell is he doing here! Make him go away!" 

The younger girl tried to calm her down. "Now, Quistis, be reasonable..." 

"**REASONABLE!?**" she boomed. "How can I be reasonable?!" 

"Quistis, he doesn't mean any harm..." 

"NO HARM?! This...this _pig_ **cheated** on me! How _reasonable_ can you get?!" 

"I did not cheat on you!" Seifer interrupted. "You misunderstood!" 

"Yeah, I misunderstood," she spat, rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest. "I believed you actually cared. Obviously, I misunderstood that one." 

"Damn it, why can't you just let me explain?!" 

"What's there to explain? You cheated on me, the end. That's all I need to know." 

"Quisty..." Selphie cut in. "He never did such a thing..." 

"Are you defending him?" Quistis asked, staring at her friend with eyes as wide as saucers. "Selphie, you don't know what you're talking about!" 

"I know he didn't do it," she said. "Can you just keep yourself from yelling every time he's around? How can we make this play good if you two are constantly fighting? You have to cooperate! After all, you're gonna be playing his girlfriend. We want the audience to believe that you're in love with him, don't we?" 

_'Bad move,'_ Squall thought as he shook his head sadly. Selphie was sure as heck lucky that she was Quistis' friend or else all hell would have gone loose. 

"_**WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!!**_" Quistis' face had turned beet red from anger and embarrassment. "Me? I'm going to play _that_ bastard's girlfriend???!!!" 

"Quisty, please don't scream so loud..." 

"Selphie, I can't believe this! Why _me_ and _him_ of all people? I don't think I'll be able to participate in this play anymore..." 

"Quistis, you can't say that! Just because Seifer's in the play, doesn't mean you don't have to be! I want this play to be the best it can be and you're the best. Who cares if Seifer's here or not?" 

"Hey!" Seifer whined. 

"_Anyways_... I want the best of the best and you're it! It's not like I'm forcing you and Seifer together in real life. After the play, you won't even have to _look_ at his _**hideous**_, _**monstrous**_ face!" 

"What!?" Seifer was in disbelief. "You know, _I_ should quit!" 

"You're in the play whether you like it or not!" she barked. 

"Bitch..." the annoyed blond muttered. 

"Look, Selphie," Quistis sighed. "I...I don't really know if I can..." 

"If you're not gonna be in the play then I won't," Seifer told Quistis. "I'm not gonna be in it if I know that it was my fault you're not there." 

"..." 

"Quistis..." Selphie took the older teen's hands into her own. "Come on. We'll talk about it, okay?" 

"But--" 

"Please? I'm not letting you leave knowing that I didn't at least try my best." 

"Well...well, fine." 

"Gentlemen," Selphie nodded at the two men. "If you'll excuse us?" She grabbed Quistis by the arm and they left. 

~*~*~*~

"How did you get her to stay?" Squall asked as he watched Quistis sitting in the front row, memorizing her lines. 

"Well, you know how I am," Selphie laughed, mocking what Quistis had said earlier. "Unfortunately." 

The teenage boy shook his head and smiled. "Why did you get her and Seifer to play the roles of lovers, anyway?" 

She winked at him and placed a finger on her forehead. "I have a plan." 

"A plan? A plan for what? Seifer's funeral?" 

"Silly! But no, it isn't that. I felt really bad about what happened that night at the training center. Quistis was so heartbroken over the whole thing. You know when she wasn't around for a coupla days? She was in her room crying. _Crying_. I never really knew of a time when Quisty was so upset that she cried. I went to her room and she told me everything. She told me about how she and Seifer got together and then of how she loved him and all. I knew then that I had to help her." 

"Love? _Her_ love _Seifer_? Well, that's something I never would've expected. Then if she loved him so much then how come she acts like she wants to rip his head off every time he's around?" 

"You know her. She doesn't know how to show those kind of feelings. I think she's great but I think she's too stubborn for her own good." 

"So you think a play will get them together? You really should stop reading too much of those romance novels or whatever." 

"You're such a pessimist! Besides, even if it doesn't help their relationship as expected, Seifer will be happy." 

"What? Who cares about that jerk?" 

"Squall, you shouldn't say that about people. Seifer really cares for her and it makes him happy just being near her. It hurts him whenever she's mad at him but since he's just as stubborn as her, if not more, he could never tell her that and how much he misses her." 

"What in the world gave you _that_ idea?" 

"He told me so." 

"Right, like Seifer Almasy, Balamb Garden's most heartless person, would tell you his feelings, if he even has any." 

"Yes, he told me. He's stubborn but he did want Quistis to know how he felt. And since I'm one of her best friends then it was only natural for him to tell me. You know me and my big mouth." 

Squall stifled a laugh. "Of course." 

"He told me... He would never hurt Quistis because he loves her too much." 

"Seifer? He's actually capable of _love_?" 

"Yeah, now let me finish! He said he got drunk one night and after that, everything just got mixed up." 

"I don't believe a damned word of it." 

"Well, if it leads to Quistis' happiness..." 

"Being with him won't do her any good! If you really want the best for her then you should let her and Seifer stay the way they are: apart." 

"If she thinks he deserves a second chance then I do, too." 

"He doesn't deserve anything. Don't you hate him for killing all your friends in Trabia and almost killing _you_?" 

"I'm not one to hold a grudge. And frankly, I don't think it's about Seifer and the things he's done to people in the past. I think you're angry at him for stealing Rinoa away from you." 

"I **am** angry at him for that! If it weren't for him then maybe we still could have had a chance to be happy together..." 

_'You're still hung up on her? You must love her very much to be missing her even now...'_ "Squall, I--" 

"Selphie!" The rest of the cast members had arrived and were waving to the young brunette from their place by the entrance. 

"I guess everyone's here," Selphie shrugged and got down from the stage. "Hey, guys!" 

~*~*~*~

"Okay." Selphie sighed. The others surrounding her watched as she paced around the stage. "Seifer Almasy?" 

"Here," Seifer said, dully. 

"Uh huh... Well, Seifer here will be playing Stypher Strepe, drummer of Sofie's band. Next is...Jules Arc?" 

"Present!" Jules stated, raising his hand. He had fiery red hair and seemed to be about sixteen to eighteen years old. 

"Okay..." Selphie nodded. "Jules will be playing Mik Jekil, lead guitarist of Sofie's band. Now... Verne Chiu?" 

Verne, a young man of about nineteen and whom had spiky black hair with blue streaks, raised his hand. "Yep." 

"Verne will be playing Hyde Anseek, lead singer of the band. Garnet Lockheart?" 

Squall turned his attention to a girl who had a striking resemblance to Rinoa. "Here!" Even her voice was like Rinoa's. 

"Garnet will be Fiona Cassidy, Spall's girlfriend." Selphie paused for a second when she saw Squall staring at the Rinoa look-alike but shook her head and returned to announcing the roles. 

~*~*~*~

Once everyone knew who was playing which character, they all had started on to rehearse their lines out loud. Selphie sat in the front row, watching as Squall and Verne were finishing their scene. 

_'Squall is a pretty good actor,'_ Selphie thought. 

"I think that Sofie really likes you," _Hyde_ said. They were rehearsing out a scene where Hyde was offering Spall to join him and the band on their tour that summer. Hyde was convinced that Sofie wanted to be more than friends with Spall and thought that if Spall had come with them, the two would perhaps get closer. "I know Sofie and I dunno anyone who she'd liked more than you." 

"Absurd," _Spall_ scoffed. "Sofie and I...it's just like ketchup and chocolate... It isn't a good combination." 

"Ketchup and chocolate?! Man, I'd hate to know what you eat for dinner! Don't invite me to go eat at your place, okay?" 

"I'd hate to know how many times you haven't brushed. Your breath stinks!" 

"Ha! Well, the offer still stands. Change your mind anytime!" 

"I'll keep that in mind. Just brush your teeth now." 

"Hahaha! Sure, man!" 

Selphie clapped as the two men got off stage. 

"My breath doesn't _really_ stink, does it?" Verne asked as he puffed onto Selphie's face. 

Selphie coughed and waved a hand in front of her face. "Want a breath mint?" 

"Oh damn! I finally got Xu to go out with me! Can't be having trash breath!" Selphie giggled as Verne rushed to the bathroom. 

"Squall, you're a better actor than you think you are," the young girl complimented. "I really think you and Sofie make a good couple." 

"What?" 

Selphie blushed once she remembered what she had just said. "U-Um...so the next scene..." she stuttered, trying to change the subject. "Where's Quistis and Seifer? Hey, Raijin!" 

Raijin came out. "What do ya need, ya know?" he asked. When he and Fujin found out that the leader of their posse was to perform in the play, they decided to take part in it, too. Raijin helped put up the set and did various jobs such as carrying props and improving the stage. Fujin had taken the role of Kasumi Yamazaki, the girlfriend of a character named Erwing Grey. Irvine was also in the play and was to be playing Erwing Grey. Selphie had long gotten over the fact that Irvine was with Fujin behind her back and actually asked them to be a part of the play. It was awkward at first but Selphie had truly forgiven them for what they had done and let it go. She had a feeling she and Irvine wouldn't have lasted that long, anyway. 

"Could you go find Quistis and Seifer for me?" Selphie called out. "It's time for their scene." 

"'Kay, I'll go and--" 

_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the scream. 

"That Verne..." Selphie muttered. "I wonder what happened to him now. He probably freaked out 'coz a hair was out of place..." 

Sammie, a girl helping in setting up the play, came running in. "Everybody!" she said. "Come see what happened!!!" 

They all ran to the bathroom and saw a trembling Verne outside by the door. His eyes were as wide as those of a deer in the headlights and his face looked ready to burst. 

"D-Don't go in there..." Verne stammered. 

"Verne, we all know how horrifying it is to see your face," Selphie said with a sigh. "You'll get over it." 

"It ain't nuthin' like that, dummy!" he retorted. 

"Then what's the matter?" 

"T-Too...shocked...to tell..." 

"Is the door open?" She rolled her eyes when he didn't reply and walked over to press her ear against the door. 

_"I thought it was locked!"_

"Hey..." She gulped. "That's Seifer. You caught him while he was using the facilities, huh?" She didn't need to hear an answer when she heard another voice. 

_"It's hard to lock a door when you're too busy having someone stick their tongue down your throat!"_

"QUISTIS!!!" Selphie barged in and found two red-faced blondes. Seifer was zipping up his pants while Quistis was buttoning her shirt. "Um...hiya... I see you two have made up? O-kay, I'm just gonna leave you two alone for a while... It's your turn to rehearse, that's all I wanna tell ya. Okay, okay, bye bye!" She closed the door and leaned against the door, trying to catch her breath. 

_"I can't believe you didn't lock the door!!!"_

_"It's hard to lock a door when someone just caught you in your underwear and in the middle of having se--"_

"OKAY, PEOPLE, LET'S GO!!!" Selphie announced, ushering everybody back out. She sank into a chair and shook her head as slowly massaged her closed eyes. She looked up when she heard footsteps. "Well... You were right, Verne, that was truly a traumatizing experience." 

"I told you," Verne replied breathlessly. 

"Those two are so unpredictable," Selphie said as she began to regain her composure. "One minute, Quistis acts like she wants him dead and the next, she's half-naked and finding herself being caught in the bathroom in the middle of getting it on with him." 

"Scary, isn't it?" 

"Yeah," she laughed and quietly added, "_And I thought me liking Squall was weird..._" 

"What?" 

"Huh?" 

"Did you say somethin'? Somethin' 'bout Squall?" 

"No-Nothing!" 

"Really, 'coz I coulda sworn that--" 

"I-It's nothing!" She quickly got up to her feet. "Hehe... Okay, I believe we should go on to rehearsing? Quistis and Seifer should be out here anytime soon." 

"Um...sure...whatever, Selphie. Hey, just be sure not to tell Jules 'bout the whole incident when he comes back from the cafeteria. He's a Trepie, you know how crazy those people can get when there's somethin' going on with Quistis and they just find out about it. Imagine how it'd be like when he finds out his "Golden-haired Goddess Trepe" was just caught with "That Lapbitch Almasy"." 

"Heh, no way." 

"'Kay. Oh hey, I'm gonna go get somethin' to eat, ya wanna come?" 

Selphie didn't seem to hear Verne as her thoughts started to wander to the young brunet man leaning on the stage, reading his script. _'I wonder why I said I liked Squall... Well, of course I like him, he's my friend but... What if I said that because I liked him...more than friends? Oh, this is so confusing!'_

"Selphie? ...Selphie!" 

She discontinued her train of thoughts and blinked. "Um...yes, Verne? What is it?" 

"Okay, so _now_ you listen? I called your name like a million times, Selphie." 

"I-I'm sorry... I just...y'know, dazed out." 

"Well, I asked you if you wanted to come with me to eat. In the cafeteria. You know where that is, right? Or did you forget after your little trip?" 

"Verne." 

"What?" 

"You're an idiot." 

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome." 

"Let's go eat?" 

Selphie sighed and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay, fifteen minute break!" She took the arm Verne held out for her and they walked out of the Quad. 

"Hey, Selphie," Verne began. "About that Squall guy... You like him or somethin'?" 

"Of course not!" 

"Heh, 'coz I was wonderin'. So if you don't like him then why were you staring at him for like five minutes while I was calling your name?" 

"Me? I wasn't staring at him!" 

"I think you've got the hots for him." 

"No way!" 

"It's just a thought, of course. You'd make a pretty cute couple." 

"...Dummy..." 

They entered the cafeteria and went to get some food. After getting their lunch, they went to look for a table. 

"Look, there's Jules," Verne said. They went to the table where the redhead was sitting at. "Hey." 

"Hey, guys," Jules greeted. 

"How are--" Selphie stopped when she spotted Raijin by himself at a table in the corner. _'That's strange... Raijin is hardly ever alone. He should at least be with Fujin or in the Quad waiting for Seifer...'_ She got up. "Guys, I'm gonna go and eat with Raijin, okay? You two just hang out here." 

"Sure, Selphie..." Jules replied. "But why?" 

"I might have something I need to talk with him about," she said. She gave them a nod and walked over to the dark-skinned man. "Hi, Raijin." 

"Yo," he greeted. 

"Mind if I sit here?" 

"No prob." 

"Thanks." She took a seat across from him and took a bite out of her chicken club sandwich. Raijin hunched over a piece of paper on the table and continued writing. "Hey, aren't you gonna eat your noodles?" 

"Ha?" Raijin glanced at the big bowl of beef ramen at the side. "Later." 

Selphie tilted her head to one side and eyed the piece of paper curiously. "What's that you're writing?" 

His tan face then turned a shade of red as he tried to cover the paper with his large, muscular arms. "It's nothing, ya know!" 

This caused the girl to get more curious and she leaned over to see what the paper was. She tried to push away his arms blocking her view. "Lemmie see!" 

"It's none of your business, ya know!" 

"Can I please see?" 

"No!" 

"Please?" 

"Get away from me!" 

"Pretty please?" 

"No way!!" 

"Wow, is that Tuba Pudding, Jr., the actor in the movie, _"Pururun in Love"_???!!!" 

"WHERE?!" Raijin jumped out of his seat and began looking around. "Pururun? Pururun? Where are you???" 

"Aha!" Selphie grabbed the paper and began to read it. 

_Hey,_

_What's up? I know we don't really know each other but I always used to see you hanging out with Squall and his friends. I was even surprised that you knew my name that day we talked. Remember? Look, I ain't no Squall or anything if he's the kind you go for but I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me or something. I thought you'd wanna have some fun after those guy troubles you told me about. I'm not asking if you wanna be my girlfriend or anything just to go out as friends. I'm working in the play so maybe after that we can go to the party they're having after the show. If you don't wanna go to the party then I can do anything you wanna do. Don't worry if you don't wanna go with me. I know a lot of women who don't like me and people sometimes say it would be hard for me to get a girl. I'm used to getting rejected and stuff. If you're ever free and you wanna hang out with me then I'd really be glad. Just tell me, OK? See you later._

-- _Raijin_

"So you like someone, huh?" Selphie grinned mischievously as she handed him back the letter. 

Raijin seemed embarrassed, partly because he actually fell for the girl's trick but mostly because she had read his little note. He sat back down and quietly ate his noodles. 

"Tell me who she is," Selphie said. 

"No way." 

"Fine, then I'll just follow you so I can see you give it to her." 

"I'm gonna leave it in her room." 

"Then I'll see whose room you'll go to." 

"I'm gonna quit the play." 

"What?!" 

"I'm leavin' if you don't quit botherin' me, ya know!" 

"Then just tell me, please?" 

"No." 

"Maybe I can hook you up with her." 

"I don't need it." 

"Oh, come on!" 

Raijin ignored her and finished his bowl of ramen as quickly as he could. He pocketed the piece of paper and left. 

_'Geez, what's his problem?'_ Selphie wondered. 

~*~*~*~

**::Welcome to the Balamb Garden Festival Website!!!::**

[Opening Night] 

_Balamb Garden's first play is tomorrow night...I'm so excited! I'm kinda nervous, though, but I have confidence in all the hard work put into our performance! Come one, come all to the quad, at 18:30! I hope this will be a hit..._

_Oh, did anyone know that one of the Disciplinary Committee members has a lil' crush on someone...? Tee-hee! I wonder who it is..._


	4. Opening Night, Opening Hearts

Author's Notes: I haven't updated for a while because...I GOT FINAL FANTASY VIII!!! Finally! I'm sure everyone knows how addictive that could be. Even more than caffeine! I'm not rushing through the whole thing because I tried beating Adel at level 23 (around that level) and it took less than five seconds for me to die! ARGH!!! So now, I'm training so I can beat the heck out of that he-she!!! XP Well, the game is not only the reason for my lack of updates and my absence online but because of school work, too. Last time I checked, the Squalphie contest was officially over and I hope that it's not too late by the time I have finished this up! Please, please, pleeeease, let me make it... ;_; 

* * *

PART 4 Opening Night, Opening Hearts 

"Hey, everyone, 'sup?" Zell greeted as he came in backstage. "Just wanted ta check up on you guys before you go and act out my play." 

"What do you mean _your_ play?" Selphie inquired as she gave the spiky-haired blond a hard jab on the chest with her index finger. "More like _**our**_ play, don't you think so?" 

He pouted. "Don't distract me when I'm having a moment!" he cried. 

"Well, it's the _truth_." 

His bottom lip started to quiver and he began cursing under his breath. The exasperated brunette just sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"Well, **I** wrote the play!" Zell said. 

"Oh, like _your_ play was the only one?" Selphie laughed. "We could have just used other stuff like _"There's Something About Quistis"_, _"Snow Falling on Trabia"_ or _"SeeD Wars: Episode I"_ so just consider yourself **lucky** we chose your play!" 

"_"There's Something About Quistis"_ was my play!" Jules declared as he waved his hand in the air. 

The martial artist glared at Selphie and then stormed away. "That witch! I can't believe she crushed my dream like that! AGGHHH!!!" 

"Hey, looks like ya really hurt his pride there," Verne said. 

Selphie shrugged. "He'll get over it. He's so melodramatic." She handed Verne a package. "Here. Give this to him, will you?" 

Verne opened the box and saw that it had hotdogs in it. "So you're gonna poison him just 'coz he wants some credit? Harsh..." 

Selphie stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes. "No, you dolt, it's from the cafeteria. And how come you're calling my cooking poison? Weren't you the one who said that my food was the best you've ever tasted???!!!" 

"Uh..." The dark-haired man gulped and managed to squeak, "Okay, I think I'll go now!" And with that, he rushed out. 

"Hey, just be back before the show begins! It's starting in thirty minutes!!!" Selphie called out. 

"Sure, whatever!" 

Sighing, she placed her hands on her hips and turned around. "Squall! You're finally here!" she greeted and approached him. "Lookin' good!" 

Squall looked down at his outfit. "I look like Cid." 

"It's good!" she insisted, but she couldn't help but smile at the fact that Squall, in a way, actually _did_ look like Cid. 

"What kind of person wears this?" 

"Apparently, Spall Tirmutt does and since you're playing his role, you're required to wear that." 

"And if I quit?" 

She pouted. "It's not my fault, okay! It was either that or some weird outfit of black combat pants, black combat boots and this jacket with a fur collar that I think is absolutely--" 

"That sounds like the clothes that I wear." 

"--stylish! So _you_ wear those kind of clothes? Squall, where _did_ you get your wonderful fashion sense? Come on, let's get rid of that awful outfit and get you changed into some good clothes! Tee-hee!" She took him by the arm and led him to the dressing rooms. _'Phew! That was close...'_

~*~*~*~

"Spall." _Sofie_ crossed the stage to _Spall_. "Why are you just standing here, Spall? At every celebration I've seen you in, you'd be either talking or dancing the night away with some lovely girl." 

"That isn't exactly true," _Spall_ said. "It was Fiona with whom I danced with. She was the only one." 

"I'm sorry," _Sofie_ uttered softly. "Yes, it was only her. But now that she's gone, you don't dance anymore? I believe a couple of young ladies have asked you to honor them one." 

"I always followed her lead. She was a wonderful dancer and every time I stepped on her feet, she'd just laugh. I do not wish for the ladies here to leave tonight with swollen toes." 

She chuckled lightly then held out her hand. "Dance with me?" 

"Sofie, I told you already that I cannot." 

"You know how sore my feet get from wearing these kind of shoes all night. So instead, I got a pair two sizes larger than my shoe size and stuffed them with tissues." She stuck a foot out of her dress, showing that indeed, her shoes were bigger than usual. "So it won't hurt if you step on my shoes!" 

"But still, I'm very clumsy on the dance floor." 

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." One hand was holding up her gown and the other, grabbing _Spall's_ arm and pulling him to the middle of dancing couples. She firmly placed his hand on her waist and took his free hand into hers. 

"Spall, you're not dancing," the young girl whined as she swayed to the music and tried to get _Spall_ to do the same. "Here. One...two...three... One...two...three..." She moved faster. "One...! Two...! Three...! One, two, three! One, two, three! One, two, three!" People were moving away from the center of the stage in fear of being knocked down by the hyperactive brunette but she apparently didn't seem to care. Her partner was finally starting to move to the fast rhythm of the song. 

"Stop!" _Spall_ set two strong hands onto _Sofie's_ shoulders to keep her in place when the music came to a halt. They stared into each other's eyes and the stage dimmed, leaving a single spotlight shining on them as a slow tune was played. 

"So, Spall," _Sofie_ said. "You're really leaving tomorrow? To that place where Fiona is?" 

"Yeah," _Spall_ replied. 

"That offer is still open... You can still come along with me and the others on our trip..." 

"I just want to settle things between Fiona and I...before I lose my chance." 

"So you're still hoping to get back with her?" 

"Yeah...I guess." 

"You love her that much, huh? So much that you're willing to give it another chance and wait as long as it takes?" 

_Spall_ held up a hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek. "Right now...I'm not so sure about that..." Their eyes began to close as he leaned in closer to her. 

"_Squall..._" 

"_Selphie..._" 

"GOOD EVENING, EVERYBODY!!!" _Hyde_ boomed, causing the couple to pull apart as the whole stage was lit up once again. _Hyde_ was on a platform with a microphone in his hand and the other band members were behind him. "Good evening, Hyde Anseek here. I hope that everyone is having a grand time. Now, if you could please give me a moment, I would like to introduce you all to one of the best singers I know. Sofie Leanherth, please come up!" 

"Wh-What?" Selphie looked confused but nonetheless, she made her way through the applauding crowd to the stage. "_Verne, this isn't in the script!_" she whispered. 

Verne shrugged and handed her the microphone. "_We just thought it would be a nice treat for you and your boyfriend._" 

"Wh-What!?" 

"_Just sing something_," he said as he left her on the platform. 

Selphie shook her head and looked at everyone. The cast, the audience. She was completely at loss for words and took some time to ponder on what to say next, what to _sing_ next. "U-Uhm..." She continued to look around. Maybe something would inspire her to say something, _anything_. She then spotted him. He seemed like he was smiling...a small smile, but a smile nevertheless. To her surprise, it gave her confidence and the feeling of nervousness was quickly forgotten. _'Squall...'_ She raised the microphone up to her mouth. "Th-Thank you, everybody. Hi, my name is Sofie Leanherth. I'm gonna sing a song that I think describes how I'm feeling right now about a certain person...and I hope you all like it..." She gave the orchestra a signal and began to sing. 

_"Whenever sang my songs   
On the stage, on my own   
Whenever said my words   
Wishing they would be heard   
I saw you smiling at me   
Was it real or just my fantasy?   
You'd always be there in the corner   
Of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here for you   
Same old songs, just once more   
My last night here with you?   
Maybe yes, maybe no   
I kind of liked it your way   
How you shyly placed your eyes on me   
Did you ever know   
That I had mine on you?_

_Darling, so there you are   
With that look on your face   
As if you're never hurt   
As if you're never down   
Shall I be the one for you   
Who pinches you softly but sure   
If frown is shown then   
I will know that you are no dreamer_

_So let me come to you   
Close as I want to be   
Close enough for me   
To feel your heart beating fast   
And stay there as I whisper   
How I love your peaceful eyes on me   
Did you ever know   
That I had mine on you?_

_Darling, so share with me   
Your love if you have enough   
Your tears if you're holding back   
Or pain if that's what it is   
How can I let you know   
I'm more than the dress and the voice   
Just reach me out then   
You will know that you are not dreaming_

_Darling, so there you are   
With that look on your face   
As if you're never hurt   
As if you're never down   
Shall I be the one for you   
Who pinches you softly but sure   
If frown is shown then I will know   
That you are no dreamer..."_

~*~*~*~

"Selphie, you were great!" 

"Absolutely fabulous!" 

"Stunning!" 

"Ten thumbs up!" 

Once Selphie had gotten offstage, she was barraged with compliments. She quickly said her thanks and frantically searched for Squall. She found him in a corner, discussing something with Raijin and holding a piece of paper in his hand. 

"Hey, Squall, you were awesome out there!" Selphie said. When he turned to face her, he was obviously worried about something. "Is...anything the matter...?" 

Squall handed over the piece of paper for her to read. It was a letter written in Rinoa's unusually messy handwriting. 

_To whom it may concern,_

_It hurts me as I write this for the one I have loved so dearly. My experiences here in this Garden have been very sweet but because I have caused pain to others, I don't think I should stay and continue hurting them. I want to go and make myself a stronger and better person. Maybe someday I will learn what love really is and find someone. I apologize for my selfishness._

_- Rinoa Heartilly_

"I found it in her room," Raijin informed. "When I went to her room, all her stuff was gone, ya know?" 

"We have to go find her!" Selphie exclaimed. "But I can't...the play...Squall... Squall, _you_ have to look for her!" 

"Why? I can't," Squall answered. 

"You have to! You care for her, you can't just let her go like that!" 

"It was her decision to leave; I can't stop her." _'Besides...your play--our play... You worked so hard for it... We started it together so we have to finish it together.'_

"Squall...if you're worried about the play then just forget about it! Rinoa is more important..." 

"The intermission ends in fifteen minutes. I'll go look for her later." 

"No, if you do it later, she might be long gone by then! You can't lose the one you love for some stupid play! You have to go after her!" 

"Selphie..." 

"Squall, you can't miss this chance. Who knows when she'll come back!? Who knows _if_ she'll come back!? Go after her..." 

Squall was torn. He didn't know what to do. 

"There will always be other plays," she said. "But there's only one Rinoa. You have to go after her." 

He hesitated but finally said, "All right. I'll go after her." 

Selphie gave him a push toward the exit with a reassuring smile. "Go for it," she whispered. He nodded and left, thinking that Selphie wanted but upon turning his back, her feinted smile had disappeared and her semblance had become a melancholy one. 

_'You love her that much, huh? So much that you're willing to give it another chance and wait for as long as it takes?'_

~*~*~*~

"Selphie, we can't do it!" Verne said. "How can we continue the play if Squall's not here!? We can't!" 

"The show must go on," Selphie retorted. "Just go out there!" 

"But Spall Tirmutt if needed in the scene!" 

"People, people!" Zell came up to Selphie. "What's goin' on here? The audience is waiting." 

"SQUALL. MISSING," Fujin said. 

"WHAT!!!???" Zell exclaimed. "H-He can't be missing!!! This is his scene already!!! Why isn't he here!!!???" 

"Selphie told him to go," Quistis replied. 

"**WHAT!!!???**" He gripped his hair and started pulling. "WHY!!!??? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"It's for love, Zell!" Selphie said. "If I didn't tell him to go then he would probably lose the one he loved! You should understand why I did it!" 

By then, the martial artist was bawling on the floor. "WHY????????????????????? WHY????????????????????? WHY ME????????????????????????????????" 

"Zell, calm down!" Selphie said. "I'll be able to manage. I've put too much work into this play and I won't let everyone down! That's why there's 'Plan B'." 

"Oh, for the love of humanity, no........" 

"Don't worry about it." 

~*~*~*~

_Sofie_ stood on the stage as the others around them bid farewell and the sound of a train could be heard in the background. 

"Sofie, we'll be leaving soon," _Erwing_ said. 

"We should board the train now," _Mik_ added. 

"You guys go on ahead," _Sofie_ replied. "I want to...see someone...before we go." 

"My, my," _Stypher_ said in a teasing voice. "Is our little Sofie Leanherth growing up? Falling in love with Spall, are we?" 

The girl waved her hand in the air and stammered, "N-No! Stypher, you're being silly! I only want to say goodbye and wish him good luck before we separate!" 

"Suuure," _Hyde_ snickered. 

"Oh, not you, too!" _Sofie_ whined. The men laughed. 

"Well, boys, we got our own goodbyes to make," _Erwing_ said. He gave the young girl a salute as he and the others walked away. "G'luck, Sofie! Go get him!" 

"Dummies!" _Sofie_ giggled. She then stood onstage, hoping that by some miracle, Squall would come to finish the scene with her. _'I'm so stupid, hoping for Squall to come. He's out there looking for the woman he loves. He isn't going to waste his precious time on this stupid play of mine!'_

_"So I guess this is it for Spall and I. A couple of months isn't so bad. But by then, he and Fiona will probably be engaged or something wonderful like that."_

Her lines for the backup plan rang in her head. 

_"I'll see him soon enough...but...I guess I'm a little more disappointed than I should be because I never got the chance to tell him I lo--"_

_"SOFIE!!!"_ the guys would call out. _"The train is about to leave!"_

She would then run off the stage calling back, _"Coming!!!"_ and the curtain would close. 

_'I can't... I can't let this whole thing end without Squall getting the appreciation he deserves... We've worked so hard on it and I'll be the one taking all the credit... But I really shouldn't feel so bad. When he comes back, what he gets from this performance will be nothing compared to what he will get from Rinoa. She's enough for him. But...I wish I that I could have told him how much I l--'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when the bright spotlight shone into her eyes. She squinted a bit and shook off the blinding effect. _'This is it. Our turn.'_

There was complete silence as Selphie stood onstage, unsure of what to say or do. How she wished Squall would come and rescue her. 

She looked around the stage. Everyone was staring at her and seemingly mouthing out, "Plan B". 

_'I want to finish this with Squall. Everything I did was for him.'_ It felt wrong to be doing it all by herself. She was reluctant to move on to the next best thing. She stood there and waited. _'Maybe...it's just my wistful thinking... Squall isn't coming... I'm sorry...'_

"So I guess--" 

"Sofie!" 

She gasped. _'Squall...'_ She turned around and there he was. _'But it can't be... He's supposed to be out there looking for Rinoa!'_

"I'm sorry I'm late," _Spall_ said, trying to catch his breath. She was too shocked to reply and finally came to her senses when he nudged her. 

"Oh!" She shook her head and smiled. "That's all right, Spall. As long as I get to say goodbye to you..." 

"Sofie, before we leave, I have to tell you something..." 

The signal for the train to depart sounded. The rest of the band was hollering for Sofie. 

"Spall, I have to tell you something, too!" _Sofie_ frantically cried. 

"Look, I don't know if it's anything I said or something you did or whatever. I know I've felt it with Fiona and now I'm feeling it with you and it's much stronger! I know that you probably won't feel the same about me but I just had to tell you I think--" 

"I'm not sure if I should tell you, knowing how much you care for Fiona and all but I think you should know the truth! I'm sorry if it wasn't the right thing to do but I can't help myself! I doubt you'll ever feel the same way about me but I thought that you deserved to know that I believe--" 

"I LOVE YOU!" they yelled simultaneously. 

_Sofie_ blinked at him. "You...do?" 

"Yeah..." 

"SOFIE!!!" the band members called. "Come on!!!" 

The two torn teens stared at each other, not knowing what to do. 

"Sofie, are you deaf?! We gotta get going, come on!" _Hyde_ came and dragged her away. 

"Spall, I'll see you! Have a great summer, I'll never forget you!" _Sofie_ was taken offstage, leaving Squall behind. 

"Goodbye...Sofie... Don't forget me..." 

The curtains closed as the audience gave a standing ovation. 

~*~*~*~

He stepped into the Quad and finally found her. "Selphie," he called. 

"Huh?" She was sitting on the edge of the stage and looked up. "Hi, Squall." 

Squall made his way to her and handed her something wrapped up in foil before sitting next to her. 

Selphie gingerly unwrapped the object. "A hotdog? Thanks." 

"I was looking for you at the party." 

"Oh really?" 

"People were asking for you. You should go there now before they run out of hotdogs." 

"I was planning to go." 

"Then why are you still here?" 

"Later, I'll go. I just...needed some time to think." 

"The play was a hit. That's what you wanted. What's there to think about?" 

"Not about the play... I thought it was great! I just have other things on my mind..." 

Squall shrugged his shoulders and took a bite out of his hotdog. 

"Don't you want to know what those things were?" Selphie asked with a hint of irritation in her voice. 

"...Whatever." 

"Fine then, I'll take that as a 'yes'. Uhm, well...I was just wondering...uh, how did you make it?" 

"Make what?" 

"Make it to the play on time? I thought you were out looking for Rinoa." 

"I was looking for her." 

"And you found her that fast?" 

"I didn't really find her. I anticipated that she would go to Timber so I went to the train station. They said a woman who fit her description bought a ticket for the trip to Timber but at the last minute, she left holding some piece of paper in her hand and shouting something about not being able to leave a guy named...Raijin?" 

"What?" she giggled. "You don't think...?" 

He shrugged and took another bite out of his hotdog. Selphie then covered her mouth and gasped. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said. "I didn't even bother to think of your feelings..." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Well...with Rinoa...you know, wanting to be with Raijin and..." 

"I don't care." 

"Huh? Why not? You went out looking for her, didn't you?" 

"It was because you wanted me to." 

"But it's only because you love her." 

"I never said I did." 

"But...so then why..." Shaking her head in frustration, she jumped off the stage and began pacing around. "It's so annoying when everything gets messed up! Nothing went according to plan!" 

"What plan? What are you talking about?" 

"Squall... You know, from experience and all, that there are certain..._things_ that aren't...you know, "meant to be". But humans...we all sometimes get _blinded_ by certain..._feelings_ and...it's kinda hard to admit it's not meant to be and...and it's even more difficult when you're so convinced that there's a chance and...and..." 

"I don't get what you're saying." 

She sighed and sat on the stage again but settled a few feet away from the confused teenager. 

"Squall..." she began in a faint whisper. "Tell me why you came back. I mean, you should have figured you would have missed the play anyway. From here to the train station and back in about fifteen minutes? You must have been pretty fast. Why go through all that trouble?" 

"Some things are better off unsaid." 

"This isn't one of those things! I want to know... You confided in me before so why can't you now?" 

"Because even I can't understand it myself." 

"I can't help you if you don't tell me." 

"I don't want your help. Even if I did, it would be too complicated to comprehend." 

"So you don't think I'm intelligent enough to understand, huh? You--you're always making excuses to not tell me your feelings. I don't know if we're friends anymore. If you can't trust me then what kind of friendship do we have? Why can't you just tell me? Would it kill you to open up? Why is it so hard to--" 

"Because I like you." He let out a long sigh as Selphie gawked at him. "Are you happy now? Is that enough 'opening up'?" He looked down at his feet and waited for a reply but instead, he was responded with soft sobs. "Selphie..." he murmured as he looked at her. "I'm sorry." 

"Squall, why didn't you just tell me that earlier?" she asked, not once looking up at him. 

"I...I don't know. I didn't know what I was feeling and even now, I don't really understand what it is." 

"Squall..." 

"Yes?" 

She slowly got up and walked over to him. "Squall..." She kneeled down beside him and took him into her arms. "Squall, if you had told me sooner...if you didn't hesitate to tell me...then I would've told you..." She tightened her embrace and closed her eyes. "I would've told you that I liked you, too..." 

Not saying another word, he caught her chin and leaned in for a sweet, tender kiss.


	5. After the Curtain Closes

Author's Notes: Please, please, pleeeeeeeeeese, I hope I'm not too late... X'( Enjoy! 

* * *

EPILOGUE After the Curtain Closes 

**::Welcome to the Balamb Garden Festival Website!!!::**

[Success!] 

_I'm so happy! The play was a hit! Booyaka!! And the party was so fun!_

_I'm really glad that the play did good but I think the reason I'm REALLY happy is that...ah, well. It's for me to know and you to find out!_

_I think the only person happier about our play than me is Zell. He did so many flips that I lost count! And not only that but he got a ton of hotdogs at the party! Gee, I hope he doesn't die of happiness..._

_I got some e-mails from people who are asking me who Seifer's crush is. I said one of the Disciplinary Committee members had a crush but I never said it was Seifer! I know all the rumors about him and a certain someone I won't mention but it isn't him! It's close! Can you guess? It's Raijin! And I'm so happy for him because his crush seems to like him, too! You're in for a surprise once I tell you who she is... It's none other than our very own Miss Rinoa Heartilly! The sweetest thing happened between them. Raijin wrote a letter to Rinoa, asking her if she'd like to go out with him and he put it in the her monthly delivery of Pet Pals. When Rinoa was packing up to go to Timber, she didn't have time to read her magazine and it got mixed up with all her other stuff. When she was on the train, she opened the magazine and there was Raijin's letter! So at the last minute, she came back to Garden just so that she and Raijin could go out together! Tee-hee..._

_It seems like romance is in the air. Sorry to disappoint all you Trepies, but yes, Miss Quistis Trepe HAS A BOYFRIEND! Ah, ah, I can't tell you. It's a secret! I know this might not be very helpful but her boyfriend is blonde and his last name is Alma_ _. Your have to figure out the rest for yourself and don't even try asking me because my lips are sealed! Oh, and her boyfriend told me to tell all of Quistis' male admirers, Trepies specifically, to "Keep your hands to yourself or be prepared to be beaten into a bloody pulp". He's strange but he cares a lot about Quistis! Good luck, Quistis and Seifer!_

_Irvine and Fujin look really happy. It's funny 'coz before, Irvine was so creeped out by her! I wanted to thank them for being in the play but they've been missing since last night... I wonder where they could be..._

_That reminds me... THANK YOU, EVERYONE!!! I love all of you! All the cast members and the audience... Thank you from the bottom of my heart! You're all great!!!_

_I think this is all I want to say for now... Oh, wait, just one more thing. This is to a person that I hold very dear to my heart. I'm not gonna say who because it'd be kinda embarrassing for me. But if you know who you are, I just want to let you know that you're the one that makes me happy and I hope that you feel the same way, too. Thank you for trusting me and I hope that we can have more wonderful experiences together. I care for you so much..._

_Thank you, Squall._

~*~*~*~

_Those good old days   
In my heart memories go round and round   
The curtain rises on the stage   
Changing tears to songs   
Hope is drawn by a sparkling smile   
Shining in the spotlight_

_Blossoming girls   
Have thrown away the past   
Tracing bold, multi-colored figures   
When they dream, it is always a dream of love_

_Pleasant thoughts warm my body   
Even if my life be gone tomorrow   
Sing, dance and the curtain opens   
The audience is waiting for our performance_

_Blossoming girls   
Embrace the future   
Beautiful sky, golden world   
When they dream, it is always a dream of love_

_Pleasant thoughts warm my body   
Even if my life be gone tomorrow   
Tonight, song, dance and the open stage   
We've put those smiles on their faces_

_Pleasant thoughts warm my body   
Even if my life be gone tomorrow   
Tonight, song, dance and the open stage   
A standing ovation for us all_

_Sing, dance and the curtain closes   
The night is over   
The audience is leaving   
But we've made good memories   
I hope we'll make some more_

~::_Owari_::~

::~The End~::

Author's Notes: One of the very few fics I've ever finished! I hope you all enjoyed it! Even if the contest is over, I want to see more Squalphies! Thank you, everyone! Good luck to all contestants!


End file.
